merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragon's Call
Wizard "The Dragons Call" is the first episode in the British fantasy drama television series Merlin, which was first broadcast on BBC One on 20 September 2008. The episode features the start of Merlin's adventures in his early years and his destiny to protect Prince Arthur. Sypnosis Merlin's mother sends him to start a new life in Camelot, where he witnesses the execution of a man for using magic and learns he must tread carefully. When he steps in to protect a manservant from Prince Arthur and encounters the Great Dragon, the young sorcerer begins an adventure that will determine his destiny. Plot Merlin, a wizard on the cusp of adulthood, arrives in Camelot hoping to find a use for his magic powers. Instead, he learns that King Uther Pendragon despises magic and will kill anybody who uses or attempts to use it. Mary Collins' son is executed for using magic, and she warns Uther that soon he too will share the tears she has, and casts herself away. Merlin meets Gaius, the court physician, whose life Merlin saves when he falls from a balcony. Although Merlin denies it, Gaius believes he has powers. Merlin is soon given a room and Gaius realises that he has been sent to Camelot to be protected. Meanwhile, Mary Collins kills Lady Helen using voodoo magic and takes her form, although her true form can still be seen in any reflection. As Merlin sleeps, he hears a voice in his head and soon awakens. At breakfast, Gaius purposely knocks over a bucket of water and Merlin uses his powers to stop it from falling. Gaius, having discovered Merlin's secret, warns him never to use his powers or he will be killed. Merlin watches Arthur bully Gregory, and tries to stop him. After he discovers that Arthur is the prince, he is locked up for the night, and hears the same voice calling his name. Gaius arranges his release, but Merlin is punished by being placed in the stocks, to have fruit and vegetables thrown at him. He meets Gwen, who flirts with him. Merlin walks past Arthur and urges him into a fight using flails. Merlin uses magic to try and cheat but ends up losing. However Arthur realises that there is something different about him, and decides to let him go. Mary Collins, disguised as Lady Helen, arrives and is greeted by the king and looks forward to her performance the next day. Merlin is awoken by the same voice and decides to follow it, and ends up in a cave beneath the castle where The Great Dragon is imprisoned. He is told that he was given his magical gift for a reason, and that his destiny is to protect Arthur. The next morning, he is awoken by Gaius and asked to deliver medicine to Morgana, the ward of King Uther Pendragon. She is changing clothes and mistakes Merlin for Gwen, who arrives just in time to prevent Merlin's exposure. Merlin thanks her and runs out of the room before he is spotted by Morgana. Lady Helen is given a complimentary basket of fruit, but her secret is revealed and the servant is killed. She exits the room, ready for her performance. As the ceremony begins, Lady Helen arrives and sings. Her song puts everybody but Merlin under a sleeping spell, but she is not aware Merlin is unaffected. As the room becomes dark and covered with cobwebs, she takes a dagger from her pocket and aims it at Arthur, but Merlin drops the chandelier onto her and everybody awakes. Lady Helen turns back into Mary Collins and throws the dagger at Arthur, but Merlin saves him and Mary dies. Merlin is appointed Arthur's manservant by the king, although Arthur is upset about this. In the final scene, Gaius gives Merlin a book of magic to study in secret. Cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Prince Arthur *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *Angel Coulby as Gwen *Katie McGrath as Morgana *John Hurt as The Great Dragon *Eve Myles as Mary Collins / Lady Helen *Ed Coleman as Morris *Caroline Faber as Hunith *Gary Oliver as Gregory *Louise Dylan as Bronwen References Release This episode, along with the two that follow it, will be on the first volume of Merlin released on 24 November 2008.